femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/No Second Prances
squeaking : thud : Twilight Sparkle: First lesson of the day, we very carefully set the table without using magic, so that— Yikes! : clattering : Twilight Sparkle: Did you...?! How? When? What?! : Starlight Glimmer: What? : Twilight Sparkle: I said no magic. You were supposed to do it by hoof so I could work in a friendship lesson. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I heard "set the table" and just kinda went for it. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you hadn't used magic, you'd have heard me say, uh... this plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives... are sharp! Always be careful with knives. sigh The metaphors make more sense when you're actually setting the table. : Starlight Glimmer: Should I... change it back? : Twilight Sparkle: I just want to make sure you're ready for this dinner. Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night to see how the friendship lessons are going! : Starlight Glimmer: If it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia, why are there four seats? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend. That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come. And how good a teacher you have. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, I can't choose. I like all your friends. : Twilight Sparkle: That's the best part! You have to make a new friend! : Starlight Glimmer: New friends? Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville! : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! : Starlight Glimmer: Kidding! nervously : song : Starlight Glimmer: Let's see. Make new friends in Ponyville, the friendliest place in Equestria. Shouldn't be hard... : Pinkie Pie: Need to make a new friend, huh? I know just the pony for you! : Pinkie Pie: Miss Starlight Glimmer, meet Mrs. Cake! : splats : Mrs. Cake: How are you, dearie? : Starlight Glimmer: Are you baking? Can I help? : whirls : Pinkie Pie: Wow, Mrs. Cake! Look what your new friend made you! : Mrs. Cake: chuckles New friend. I like the sound of– gasps Howza-wowza! A-Are you trying to put me out of business with your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake?! : splat : Mrs. Cake: and spits : Starlight Glimmer: Sorry... : Pinkie Pie: swallows In her defense, it is delicious! chomps : thump : falling : Applejack: I think I have just the pony for you, Starlight. Meet Big Mac! : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : Applejack: He's not much of a talker. : Big McIntosh: Nnope. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's too bad. I love a good conversation. : wisps : Big McIntosh: motormouth Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-y-y-y-y-you did something! Whoa! What's happening? I feel really weird! I'm talkin' so much! And I'm so articulate! Enunciating with such precise pronunciation! Annie Apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea! screams Make it stop! : Applejack: growls : Starlight Glimmer: I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk. : Applejack: growls : Starlight Glimmer: ...And I guess my first instinct shouldn't be to magically command ponies to act the way I want them to? : Applejack: growls : Starlight Glimmer: Alright, I'll change him back! : Rarity: The trick to finding a new friend is to render yourself radiant. First impressions count a great deal, you know. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad you all got past my first impression. : Rarity: Well, everypony deserves a second chance. Ooh! Now, I have a top-notch idea. I'm thinking pastel silk here and here with a crinoline underneath. : Starlight Glimmer: You really think a new outfit will help me meet ponies? : Rarity: Oh, with the right outfit, you can do anything, darling! : Starlight Glimmer: When will it be ready? : Rarity: Three weeks. : Starlight Glimmer: Dinner's tomorrow. : Rarity: Well then, how about a hat from the... throat ...clearance bin? : ripping : Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Maybe not. : Rainbow Dash: Heh. Nopony's gonna make friends with you because of your outfit. The only thing you want a new friend draped in is coolness. : Starlight Glimmer: Like you? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but you already know me, so... gasps spitting Spitfire! Heh. Sorry. : Starlight Glimmer: Who's that? : Rainbow Dash: gasps Only the Wonderbolt-iest pony in the Wonderbolts! Come on, I'll introduce you! : boom : Rainbow Dash: You coming or what? : Starlight Glimmer: I guess my first question would be, "What's a Wonderbolt?" : Rainbow Dash: gasps You've never heard of the Wonderbolts?! Where have you been?! : Starlight Glimmer: nervously Enslaving villages, I guess... : Rainbow Dash: Right. : Angel: giggling : Starlight Glimmer: You're adorable, but probably not what Twilight had in mind. : Fluttershy: sighs : chattering : Starlight Glimmer: groan What is going on? This is Ponyville! If I can't make a friend here, there's gotta be something wrong with me! sighs Okay, calm down. Nobody makes friends with a total stresscase. : ponies chattering : Starlight Glimmer: herself Stop stressing... Stop stressing! : beat : opens and shuts : Starlight Glimmer: sighs This is just what I needed. : Trixie: sighs Tell me about it. : Starlight Glimmer: You ever have one of those days? : Trixie: For me, they're all one of those days. : Starlight Glimmer: giggles : Trixie: I'm gonna start coming here every time I visit Ponyville. : Starlight Glimmer: I'm not from here either. I've been trying to make friends, but it's not easy. They're not saying it, but I think everypony knows about my past. I may have been a tiny bit... completely and utterly evil? : Trixie: Ponies judge me on my past too. : Starlight Glimmer: Finally, a pony I can relate to. : Twilight Sparkle: Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick. I'm beginning to think that after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement! giggles : Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, guess what? I made a new friend! : Twilight Sparkle: That's fantastic news! : Starlight Glimmer: She's great! : Twilight Sparkle: Great! : Starlight Glimmer: She's powerful! : Twilight Sparkle: Powerful? : Starlight Glimmer: She's— : Trixie: Hello... princess! : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie?! : Starlight Glimmer: You know each other? : Twilight Sparkle: You could say that. : Trixie: We've had our differences. What matters is Twilight gave me a second chance, and I appreciate it. : pause : Twilight Sparkle: So, um, what brings you to Ponyville? : Trixie: The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion! I am calling it "The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour"! : Starlight Glimmer: hushed That's kind of a mouthful. : Trixie: hushed It's a working title. : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? A moment? Over here? hushed I know I said make friends with anypony, but, well, with Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best... first friend. : Starlight Glimmer: But whatever she did, you've forgiven her, right? : Twilight Sparkle: Of course. It's just... She wasn't the nicest pony. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, you did say anypony, and I just assumed that you'd trust me to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted you. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right. I trust you. Just be back in time for the dinner. : Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Twilight! You won't regret it! : Twilight Sparkle: I hope not. sighs : Trixie: This magic show's gonna be the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen! : Cherry Berry and Goldengrape: whispering ...did you see...? : Caramel, Shoeshine, and Sunshower Raindrops: whispering ...did you hear...? : Trixie: Everypony always says they'll give you a second chance, but deep down, they never forget. : Starlight Glimmer: That's what I'm worried about. : Trixie: sighs : Starlight Glimmer: What is it? : Trixie: I heard what Twilight said about me, and she's right. I wasn't very nice. So I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends. : Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? You're the first pony I've met who has any idea how I feel! : Trixie: Can you keep a secret? : Starlight Glimmer: What are friends for? : Trixie: hushed The things I've done? I did them because I was jealous of Twilight. She's just the best at everything, and I wanted to beat her at something! : Starlight Glimmer: hushed Your secret's safe with me. : Trixie: Thanks. Want to help me unpack my wagon? : Trixie: I spend a lot of time on the road with my wagon, so it might be a tad messy. : Starlight Glimmer: Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good at organizing stuff. Magic props, brainwashed crowds... : Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Pssssssst! Pssst! Psssssst! Shhhhhh! : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, I'll catch up. I think there's something in my hoof. : Trixie: Sure. The wagon's right around the corner. : Twilight Sparkle: hushed So, how's it going with your new friend? : Starlight Glimmer: sarcastically Great. Thanks for asking in a completely not creepy way. : Twilight Sparkle: Because you know, if it isn't working out for any reason, I could introduce you to my friend here. : rustling : Starlight Glimmer: deadpan Nice to meet you. : Twilight Sparkle: No, no! You can come out now! : playing : Twilight Sparkle: You like music, right? DJ Pon-3'd be the perfect friend for tonight's incredibly important dinner with Celestia. You know, if you decide to make a last-minute change. Heh. : Starlight Glimmer: So back at your castle when you said "I trust you", you meant "I don't trust you". : Twilight Sparkle: nervously Who can really say who said what? I know I can't! DJ Pon-3 Can you? : fades out : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, I'm just trying to look out for you. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs I appreciate it, but you're wrong about Trixie. She's just like me. We have a real connection. : Twilight Sparkle: That's kind of what I'm afraid of. Oh! What about her? : thump : Starlight Glimmer: Please, Twilight! I know you're trying to help, but I need to make friends on my own if I'm going to become a better pony. : Twilight Sparkle: But do you really think Trixie's the one to help you with that? : Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Trixie was right. You're not really giving her a second chance. I wonder what that says about how you feel about me. : Cranky Doodle Donkey: snorts : flapping : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Now he'd be perfect! : Starlight Glimmer: groans : thump : dragging : Starlight Glimmer: I was thinking. You said Twilight is better than you at everything, but that's not true. You're better at magic. : Trixie: Only when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet, so I don't think that counts. Funny story. Don't need to get into it. : Starlight Glimmer: I meant stage magic. : Trixie: Well, of course! Great? Yes. Powerful? Obviously. But I'm not the best. As great and powerful as I am, there's one trick I've never been able to do – the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive! : film-type piano music and film reel flickering : Trixie: narrating Only one magician has ever pulled it off – my hero, Hoofdini! You are supposed to blast yourself into the open mouth of a hungry manticore! After the manticore chews you up and swallows you, you magically step out of a box on the other side of the stage! : reel runs out : Trixie: Completely unharmed! : Starlight Glimmer: That sounds very... : Trixie: Dangerous? : Starlight Glimmer: I was gonna say cool! : Trixie: I knew I liked you for a reason. I don't know how he did it! If I tried it, I'd get chewed up and swallowed by that manticore. : Starlight Glimmer: Not if you could use real magic. : Trixie: Obviously. Way to rub it in. : Starlight Glimmer: No, I mean, I could help! You could start the trick, and right before you got chewed up, I could use magic to save you... : zap : Starlight Glimmer: ...and make you appear in the black box! : Trixie: I guess that would work... But if you made one mistake, I'd be a goner. : Starlight Glimmer: Hah. When it comes to magic, I don't make mistakes. Maybe I could be your... magic show helper pony! : Trixie: We call it "assistant" in the magician biz. And... nopony's ever offered to help before. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, I'd be honored. : Trixie: You may have just made my great and powerful magic show even better! Which I didn't think was possible! We're gonna blow them away tonight! : Starlight Glimmer: groans I can't! Tonight's this incredibly important dinner with Twilight. : Trixie: Oh. : Starlight Glimmer: Can I vent for a minute? : Trixie: What are friends for? : Starlight Glimmer: Even after Twilight says she trusts me, she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends. sighs I guess you were right. No second chances. : Trixie: Hmph, I wish I could say I was surprised. Well, lucky for Princess Twilight, I have my magic show tonight. If you have to go to the dinner, I completely understand. dramatically I just hope I find a way to survive the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistant! : sculpture dripping : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer should be here, heh, any minute, heh. Any minute now... laugh forced How about I introduce everyone? Our friendship lessons are going so well! She made three new friends! She has such great taste in friends. I don't know where she would've learned that! laugh : Cranky Doodle Donkey: Starlight Glimmer? I thought you said "nosehair trimmers"! What's going on? I'm hungry! And my nose is too hairy. snorts : Twilight Sparkle: nervously Ha-ha, Cranky Doodle! You're so funny! If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check the kitchen. Maybe she got lost amongst the, uh... artichokes! laugh : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Has anyone seen Starlight Glimmer? I'm looking for her! Trixie. : Pinkie Pie: So this is the Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour? : Applejack: Ain't that a mouthful of molasses. : Trixie: It's a working title! Oh, this is gonna be the greatest night of my life! Excuse me. Our lives. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner. : Twilight Sparkle: Ahem? You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me? Are you aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at a table with exquisite silverware placement?! : Starlight Glimmer: Yes, but— : Twilight Sparkle: This is exactly why I didn't want you to make friends with Trixie. : Trixie: A-''ha!'' You still don't trust me! But guess what, princess? It doesn't matter if you want to give me a second chance or not. Starlight had to choose between you and me, and she chose me! Your pupil chose me, so ha! I win! : Starlight Glimmer: You win? That sounds like you just made friends with me to beat Twilight. : Trixie: Exactly! beat Wait! I mean, no! I got caught up in the moment. I like you. Beating Twilight is just a bonus. gasps Saying that didn't help, did it? : Margaret: (She starts crying.) I'm sorry, but... I can't be your girlfriend. (Margaret loses it) : Twilight Sparkle: Well, you won. I hope you're happy! : Trixie: sighs Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show. : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie? : Trixie: ...Which is exactly the way she likes it! Thank you, Princess Twilight, for getting rid of that annoying pony who wanted to be my first friend! I am not sad at all! I definitely don't feel as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces! : clanks : Trixie: unenthusiastic Come one, come all. Come and see the Pathetic and Friendless Trixie's "Way-To-Go-Dum-Dum-You-Really-Messed-It-Up-This-Time Repentance Tour". : confused : Trixie: It's a working title! unenthusiastic Behold, your fears come true. A pony-eating manticore. : roars : Fluttershy: trembling : Trixie: unenthusiastic For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive. (audience gasps) : Trixie: unenthusiastic Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom and appear inside that black box. dramatically I was supposed to perform this trick with my great and powerful assistant, who was also my great and powerful friend! : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends. I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like me, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends. : Starlight Glimmer: But... what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you? : Twilight Sparkle: From what I've seen, she's the real thing. : lights : Twilight Sparkle: But it's not my place to judge. It's all up to you. : roars : hisses : Trixie: Starlight? If you're out there and you still want to be friends, let's be great and powerful together! echoing Please? : fires : roars : Trixie: shrieks : swallows and belches : (audience gasps) : confused : zap : crunch : Trixie: woozy Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie...! : thud : beat : (The audience cheers and chants Benson's name again.) : Trixie: amplified And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistant! normal And best friend. amplified Starlight Glimmer! : cheers : Twilight Sparkle: Trixie! : Trixie: What do you want? : Twilight Sparkle: I was wrong. I'm sorry. And I have to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that. : Trixie: Thank you, princess. : launch : sculpture dripping : Cranky Doodle Donkey: How do you get your hair to do that all the time? : Princess Celestia: sighs : film-type piano music over credits